


Trust Issues

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're working together ... shouldn't they be able to trust each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 118

"We're working together, Rani. We should be able to trust each other."

She ignores his ingratiating tone, in favor of his more concrete offense. "Yet here you are, trying to hypnotize me."

If she'd blinked, she would have missed the scowl that flits across his face. "You hold the power of life and death over me," he says, rubbing the day's injection site in what might someone else might mistake for an unconscious gesture, and giving her a pout.

A _very pretty_ pout, but she isn't swayed.

"We're working together, Master," she says. "You should be able to trust me."


End file.
